Three-dimensional imaging systems have been proposed heretofore that are capable of producing images having enhanced depth although viewed directly without the use of special glasses or monitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,328, for example, discloses a system in which images of a subject as viewed alternately by multiple cameras first from one point of origin and then, time displaced, from another point of origin at a rate within a range of 4 to 30 times per second develop a three-dimensional illusion when displayed on a viewing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,587 discloses a similar system in which a plurality of video cameras oriented to view a subject from several points of origin are coupled to a display device for alternately supplying thereto first and second composite picture frames including first and second fields corresponding, respectively, to the outputs of the two cameras. The output may be mixed with either the output of the first or second camera to generate an image having a substantial and continuously present component of the images produced thereby to reduce undesirable motion in the generated picture.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus of the above general character for three-dimensional imaging which utilizes only a single camera for viewing the object which is to be imaged.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus of the above character which is capable of generating high quality three-dimensional images in near real-time.